Till We Meet Again
by Verdigris
Summary: Four years set after Sozin's Comet, Aang is kept busy trying to rebuild the Earth Kingdom after 100 years of Fire Nation corruption. Aang and Katara's relationship is suddenly put to the test when they are kept away from each other for nearly a year.


**Till We Meet Again**

By Verdigris

_Disclaimer: I don't own the world of Avatar: The Last Airbender. I really wish I did!_

_Author's Note: This is my first Avatar related fan-fic. I've thought of doing one for a few months and then again after recently re-watching the show. It's also __**Kataang**__ centered, so if that doesn't float your boat, sorry about that ;) Instead of an ongoing story, it's a collection of reflections of the past told through Aang and Katara through a period of four years._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 1: Reflections of the Past**

The sun set slowly over the empire of Ba Sing Se, the Earth Kingdom's capital and largest city. Businesses were closing for the evening with the exception of a few restaurants and local pubs. The fire torches lit up the streets, creating a warm scattering glow throughout the city as the sun disappeared over the horizon.

Aang sat on the edge of balcony of his luxury suite, staring up into the sky. His legs and bare feet were hanging precariously off the railing. His left hand rested on his propped up knee and the other holding onto the edge to keep his balance. Being an Airbender, heights never bothered him. Sitting on the balcony and watching the sunset had become a ritual of his over the last few weeks. It signified that another long day of meetings, over-seeing plans and evaluations were finally over.

He scratched his nose and let out a loud yawn. He still had a few scrolls to go over before his meeting with the Earth King, but he hesitated in favor of watching the stars. Aang had been staying in Ba Sing Se for several months now and would continue to do so for several more. It was one of his many duties as Avatar to leave at a moments notice to attend an important event, but he had never been away this long. Five long months and still counting.

Since the fall of Fire Lord Ozai he had taken on his duties of Avatar for four years. The war was over and the time for rebuilding and reformation had been upon his young shoulders ever since. After a hectic year of learning to bend remaining three elements and preparing for war against the Fire Nation dictator at the age of twelve, signing treaties and reviewing plans seemed like a piece of spice cake at first. He was busy, but he was also surrounded by friends and in the beginnings of a relationship with Katara. Nothing could have been better.

He was called back to the Earth Kingdom for what he thought to be a short trip. Their plans for reformation were dire and there were disagreements among the bordering cities. Many were still loyal to the old regime of the Fire Nation. He expected a few weeks at the most, but when he received his orders for eight months of service, he was stunned. He had plans to leave with Sokka and Katara to aid the Southern Water Tribe. The small tribe was expanding rapidly and he agreed to aid them when he could. There were less Waterbenders in the Southern Water Tribe, so his talents would be needed. It also gave him time to be with Katara. He hated that his duties kept him away from her. Their four-year anniversary as a couple was coming up and they had planned to celebrate it there. Sadly, it had to wait.

It still broke his heart to think of how she reacted to the news. She was upset, but respectful of his duties. As she held him tightly, her tears wetted his robes before he boarded Appa to leave on his long journey. That was the last time he saw her. He missed her so much and the luxury suite he had lived in for the last several months seemed so empty without her. He missed her smile, her laugh and the way she looked at him. He was used to seeing her almost everyday. Katara was always there to wish him a good day before he left for his meetings, followed by a warm kiss and a hug and then another when he returned. He stared up into the star filled sky, wishing she were here by his side. He wondered if she was thinking of him under the same stars.

Pulling himself away from the balcony, he rubbed at the blue arrow tattoo on his forehand and sighed deeply. Those scrolls were not going to read themselves. He sat back on his bed, picking up the parchment to read over them before his morning meeting. He was having a hard time concentrating and his mind was drifting elsewhere. Instead, he picked up a blank piece of parchment and went to the desk in the corner of the room. Composing a letter to Katara usually helped ease his mind. They had been corresponding for months now, mostly with wishes and desires to see one another in-between complaints of his long business trip.

Aang was about to start his letter along the same lines as the previous ones, but he stopped, hovering his inked brush over the paper. Instead of writing about his displeasure of their temporary separation, he decided to focus on all the wonderful things they had shared over the years. The monks at the Eastern Air Temple taught him to be thankful for the good things in life rather than dwell on the bad. He smiled his iconic toothy grin at the thought. At age sixteen, he still had the same boyish smile. Dipping the brush in the ink he began his letter.

"Dear Katara. Spirits only know how much I miss you. Nothing exciting happened this week, but we are progressing steadily through the plans. King Bumi fell asleep during one of the meetings. For some reason I was the only one in the meeting who found it funny. I only wish my time here would end sooner. Tonight I found myself reflecting on you and I and the everything that has happened to us since the day after Sozin's Comet."

He sat back and put his hands behind his head and began laughing to himself at certain memory that popped into his head. He continued to write, "Remember the day we shared our first real kiss after Zuko's coronation? I'll never forget Sokka's face."

------0000000000000------

Zuko's coronation ended shortly after the fall of his father, Fire Lord Ozai. Zuko was crowned the new Fire Lord and vowed to bring peace to the world and rebuild what had been lost during his grandfather and father's reign. Aang had been unusually quiet after the coronation, still taking it all in and humbled by the cheers of people who attended. They spent the evening with their close friends at the Emerald Dragon, Zuko's uncle's teashop in Ba Sing Se. Iroh provided the musical entertainment while Zuko served his uncle's special tea to everyone. It was a pleasant and relaxing evening.

Aang was content to sit on the floor and create Airbending tricks for Momo's amusement. Occasionally he looked over his shoulder at Katara. She was busy sharing stories with Suki and Toph and he decided not to bother her. They had not spoken much to each other since their conversation on Ember Island.

Sokka was gleefully painting a portrait of the party. With his leg broken, he had taken up art to pass the time, even if he did not have the talent for it. He proudly showed them his work and became annoyed when everyone picked it apart. Amidst their laughter and teasing, Aang decided to slip out to get some air. Appa bellowed a low greeting and he patted him affectionately on the nose. He walked onto the patio on the roof and stared out into the city.

He could not believe it was finally over. He had defeated the Fire Lord, mercifully spared his life by only taken away his bending. It was miracle that could channel into the Avatar state at all. His chakra had been blocked, mainly because of his refusal to let go of his love for Katara. By not letting go of his earthly attachments, he had chosen his love for her over the entire world. In the end he found another way and not once did he regret it. Aang would always love her, even if she did not love him back.

Lost in his thoughts he suddenly felt Katara place hand on his shoulder. Her calm, beautiful smile beamed at him, the one he longed to see each and every day. She reached and pulled him into a warm hug to congratulate him. The cheers of the Earth Kingdom from the previous hour faded out of his mind as he embraced her. He wanted to tell her that he did it all for her, but held it inside. He expected a friendly kiss on the cheek, but the gaze in her eyes said different. It spoke of love and adoration, matching his own when he looked into her eyes. As their cheeks blushed, their lips met. It was several long minutes before they let each other go. The pent up passion between one other was finally released in a single kiss. No words were spoken. The single act of the kiss said all that they needed to know. All the fear and worry left Aang as he held her close, knowing that she loved him too.

Sokka's continued to work on his painting, trying to ignore the giggles in the room. "Look guys, I'm not done yet! Stop looking over my shoulder, Zuko," he growled at the newly appointed Fire Lord.

Zuko rolled his eyes and left to sit with his uncle Iroh and Mai muttering, "Artists."

Aang and Katara finally returned to the party holding each other's hand. Their cheeks were still rosy from what had happened on the patio. Aang snuck another peek at Katara and she smiled back at him. He rubbed the back of his head and grinned in his boyish manner. Everyone noticed something profoundly different between the two. Even Toph cocked her eyebrow at her two friends, noticing the change.

"So that's what they were up to," Toph said slyly, a wide smirk appeared on her face.

Sokka was too caught up in his painting to notice and mumbled a greeting, "Hey guys." Suki cleared her throat and elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow! Suki, why'd you—What's everyone looking at?"

"Sorry we kept the party waiting," Aang chuckled, obviously very happy as he held onto Katara's hand. They shared a quick loving glance before approaching their friends. "We just went out to get some fresh air."

Sokka's eyes were wide as saucers. He continued to hold his ink brush over the parchment, the ink dripping slowly and his jaw hung open. Sukki tapped a finger under his chin to close it for him.

Toph retorted with a snicker, "That air must have been really fresh."

"Please tell me you were talking about the weather," Sokka whined, falling back into his seat and splattering the ink all over.

"Don't tell me you're surprised," Suki grinned at her boyfriend.

"Yeah, I'm blind and I knew these two had a thing for each other," Toph said brashly, flipping her hair out of her cloudy eyes.

Katara's smile faded and Aang held her hand tighter, looking back and forth between her and her brother, "Do you have a problem, Sokka?"

"Me have a problem?" Sokka growled out, sarcasm dripping in his voice. As he spoke, he began dragging his ink brush on the painting. "Whatever gave you that idea?"

"You're giving everyone in the painting an unhappy face," Katara replied flatly at the parchment in his hand. "What's wrong with Aang? You know him. You've known him for an entire year!"

"Exactly!" Sokka shouted out, standing up only to fall back onto his seat in pain when he put pressure on his injured leg. Groaning he continued, "Do we really know Aang? A year isn't long enough for you to know a person. Tell ya what, if you get to know him for six more years, then we'll talk."

"You won't let Katara date someone who saved the entire world? Wow, you really have high expectations," Toph accused.

"That's crazy Sokka and you know it!" Katara yelled back. She let go of Aang's hand to point it at her stubborn brother. "You've known Suki for a shorter amount of time than I've known Aang."

"She's right about that," Suki stressed and she patted his shoulder, trying to calm him down.

"Well that's…" Sokka stuttered, pointing at her with his ink brush. "That's different. Aang's still a guy! Guys like him tell you he's the Avatar and the next thing you know, bam, you're stuck alone with three and a half kids and one shoe!"

Everyone looked confused at his accusation. Sokka suddenly grabbed his painting and began limping away from the group. "I'm going to finish my painting in my room. Everyone here is too judgmental!"

The door slammed, leaving everyone to stare blankly at each other. Toph threw her hands up in the air, "What just happened?"

Iroh chuckled nervously, "I better get back to the kitchen before the tea kettle burns." He grabbed Zuko by the edge of his robes and dragged him along, "You too, nephew. It's dangerous work, you know."

Katara groaned in irritation and pinched the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger. "Sokka is just being difficult. I'll talk to him," she said firmly, walking forcefully to his door.

Aang stepped in front of her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "No, I'll talk to him. I didn't realize he'd take it so hard." He reached up and pecked her on the cheek and smiled. "He's probably got a good reason for not approving."

"I hope it's better than the three and a half kids and one shoe deal," Katara said in an annoyed tone before reluctantly leaving Aang to join the others. "He's such a drama queen sometimes."

Aang rapped lightly on the door a few times before letting himself in. Sokka had his back to him and was staring at the painting in his hands. Aang cleared his throat and bowed before speaking.

"Sokka, are you okay? Is there a certain custom in the Water Tribe I've forgotten about?" Aang asked nervously, wondering if there was a custom about courting in the Water Tribe.

"Yeah, like not dating my sister. That's a big custom where we come from," Sokka snapped, refusing to face him.

Aang sighed, realizing this was going to be harder than he thought. He took in a breath before approaching him. "Look, Sokka, I know I should have asked for your permission first, but it just happened. For some reason I thought you already knew about my feelings toward Katara and you were okay with it."

Sokka stayed silent and fiddled with the parchment in his hands. Aang continued, "I love her. I always have and I promise to never hurt her. Ever. That's a promise as an Air Nomad and the Avatar." He bowed again, placing his hands together in the same way he used to do when he showed respect for the Monks at the Air Temples. "Please, may I have the honor of courting Katara?"

Finally after a few moments, Sokka turned around. His face was serious and slightly surprised. Aang was practically begging for his permission. He ran a hand over his face and admitted to the young man, "Look, I may have gone a little overboard. It's just that Katara is my little sister. It's hard for me to let that go and realize she's growing up. I'm not used to the idea of her dating anyone, so I kinda flipped out. I knew you had a big crush on her, but obviously I didn't know the half of it."

He looked Aang straight in the eye, "But of all the guys she chose to be with, I'm glad it's you, Aang. I know how much you care for her. Hope you didn't take what I said about you too seriously."

Aang smiled good-naturedly, silently thanking the spirits and shrugged, "No problem, I didn't understand a word of it if that makes you feel any better."

Sokka scratched his chin and seriously asked him, "So you promise never to hurt her in any way? No Avataring away when things get bad?"

Aang stood straight with his shoulders back and nodded. His playful grey eyes held the truth of his words, "I promise."

Sokka never realized until today how much Aang had grown over a period of one year. It might have been the ceremonial robes he wore and the beaded seal around his neck that gave him a worldly appearance. He had gone from the goofy little kid they had found in an iceberg to a powerful bender, worthy of being the Avatar and loving his sister.

"Good to hear, because if you do hurt her, I'll sneak Hippocow and whatever meat I can find into your veggies when you least expect it. Got it?" Sokka warned with a grin. He held out his hand to shake on it.

"Got it," Smiling a large grin, Aang approached him they both shook hands at the wrist, a custom used with Water Tribe men.

Sokka finally let a true smile show through, relief clear on his features. He could tell that Aang really did love his sister and by way she looked at him, she did to. It was the end of an era and it would take some getting used to.

"Well, Katara does get a little impatient, so you better go see her. I'll meet you guys later when I don't have ink all over me." Sokka said after realizing that he needed to change his shirt.

Katara sat at the table with Suki, drumming her fingers on the table and watching the door. Several times she tried to go in, only having Suki hold her back. She stood up quickly when Aang exited Sokka's room.

Sukki called out, "If he's being unreasonable, I've got this one hold that'll make him…"

"That's alright," Aang laughed out, waving out his hands to calm them down. "It's taken care of."

Katara reached out and hugged Aang tightly to her and he smiled up at her. "I know my brother over-reacts, but I thought he'd be happy to know we're together."

"He is," Aang pointed out with a grin. "We had some, um…guy talk to clear things up. He meant well and he gave me his permission to be with you."

She rolled her eyes and kissed him gently. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised with him. C'mon, they're taking the party outside. It's a beautiful night."

"It sure is," Aang agreed, never taking his eyes off her. Arm in arm, they joined their friends on the patio on the roof.

Everyone was engrossed as Toph reenacted her fight on the war balloons. Iroh eagerly asked her questions about her invention of metal bending and how she was able to accomplish such a feat. Sitting a short distance some everyone, Aang and Katara kept to themselves. They were content to listen to their friends, lacing their fingers together and enjoying one another's company. Occasionally they would catch each other's eye and hold it there for a long while. Sokka finally came out onto the patio with a clean shirt. He took his seat next to Suki and glanced over his shoulder to see Katara and Aang staring at each other.

Aang took her hand and kissed the top of it. "I love you," he said softly, earning a bright smile and passionate kiss from Katara in return.

Sokka smile warmly at the tender scene and put his arm around Sukki. The world was definitely changing for the better.

TBC

------0000000000000------

_Author's Note: Hope you guys like the first chapter. It's hard to know if there is a fic like this in the archives. There will more small stories like these in the next couple of chapters. I thought I'd focus a bit on Sokka's reaction to Aang dating his sister. Lots more fluff on the way, as well as scenes for our other favorite characters. The next one will be a reflection from Katara_.


End file.
